


Lavanda y Cascabeles

by Miyiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hasetsu, Humor, yurio y sus hábitos raros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyiku/pseuds/Miyiku
Summary: Yuuri jamás imaginó que terminaría adoptando a un gato. O a un furioso patinador ruso. O a ambos.





	Lavanda y Cascabeles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KutziShiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Lavender and Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196063) by [Miyiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyiku/pseuds/Miyiku)



> Le pedí a un par de amigas que me ayudaran a salir de mi bloqueo de autor que lleva ya cerca de 4 años. La condición fue que me dieran una pareja y el argumento más absurdo que se les pudiese ocurrir. Kutzi Shiro eligió la premisa "Yutopia, Yuuri quiere caerle bien a Yura tratándolo como a un gato". No estoy muy segura si esto se ajusta a la premisa, pero al igual que el otro fic, no me arrepiento de nada (?)
> 
> Gracias por leer.

‒ ¿Viktor?

‒ ¿Mh?

‒ ¿Por qué dejaste todo en Rusia para venir a perseguir al Cerdito?- Viktor dejó de ver el televisor y concentró su mirada en Yuri. En los 3 días que tenía en Japón, Yuri sólo había mostrado molestia ante la idea de tener que competir contra Katsuki por su atención… Lo cual era absurdo. Ambos habían convivido por años en Rusia bajo la tutela del mismo entrenador y aunque eran prácticamente hermanos, Yuri rara vez lo tomaba en cuenta.

‒ Es un buen patinador… Sólo necesita el entrenamiento adecuado…‒ Viktor bebió un sorbo de licor de cereza, era el cuarto vaso esa noche y no pretendía que fuera el último. ‒No quiero ofender a Celestino pero creo que no supo aprovechar todo el potencial de Yuuri. Sólo espero no cometer los mismos errores que él…

‒Pero es un tipo muy raro…‒ dijo el joven mientras devoraba uno más de esos palitos de pan cubiertos de chocolate… ¿pokiis? ¿pokiss?

‒Tú también eres raro, niño… Conseguiste un permiso falso para viajar en avión sin un adulto sólo por venir a otro país y molestar a los locales‒ Viktor se inclinó lo suficiente para esquivar el palito de pan que voló en su dirección y continuó bebiendo sin mayor problema.

‒No quería molestar a los locales, quería molestarte a ti…‒ admitió el más joven, inflando las mejillas en un gesto infantil. Viktor sonrió al verlo, a veces olvidaba de Yuri tenía solo 15 años. ‒Pero en serio, Viktor… El Cerdito es muy raro…‒ era poco común que Yuri hablara con él de sus inquietudes de esa forma, por eso el mayor dejó a un lado la botella de licor y le prestó toda su atención al joven.

‒ ¿Te hizo algo malo?‒ Yuuri no parecía del tipo de personas que agrediera a los demás, ¿a qué diablos se refería Yuri?

‒No, no… Bueno, patina mal pero eso ya lo sabes‒ Yuri ignoró el gruñido de Viktor. –Es sólo que pensé que terminaría con su paciencia y que me gritaría o algo así…‒ la joven promesa del patinaje no era de un carácter fácil de tolerar y estaba acostumbrado a que sus rabietas y groserías fueran respondidas con un lenguaje igual de altisonante. ‒ Sin importar cuánto desprecio muestre hacia él, simplemente sonríe. Es diferente a cuando lo encontré llorando después de la competencia del año pasado…

‒ ¿Lo desprecias en verdad?

‒No… ¡No, maldita sea!‒ el rostro del joven se enrojeció y Viktor quiso descubrir si era por molestia o por vergüenza… o por ambas. –Es sólo que… ¡Agh! Es demasiado tranquilo

‒ ¿Quieres que explote y que te mande al demonio como Yakov?

‒ ¿Quieres que vuelva a trasquilar a tu perro?

‒Yuri, juro que si le haces algo a mi perro…

‒Está bien, está bien… no tocaré al perro… Pero el hecho de que Katsuki haya puesto un par de plantas de lavanda en mi habitación es raro…

‒Quizá es una forma muy sutil de decirte que apestas y que deberías usar más desodorante… Cuando uno llega a la adolescencia hay cambios en el cuerpo… comienza a salir pelo en lugares donde antes no tenías pelo… empiezas a oler más mal que de costumbre…

‒ ¡Maldita sea, no hables de esas cosas! Además si uso desodorante… ¡Y NO TENGO PELO EN LUGARES EXTRAÑOS!

‒Eso es demasiada información para mí, Yuri…‒ Viktor rió un poco, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había hablado así con el joven patinador. Ganara o perdiera el reto de las aguas termales, al menos habrían pasado un buen rato juntos. ‒ ¿Eres alérgico a la lavanda? ¿Te molesta el olor?‒ Yuri estaba dispuesto a seguir gritando pero se detuvo a pensar por un momento antes de darle una respuesta.

‒No… En realidad es un aroma relajante. Anoche, cuando las encontré en mi habitación después del entrenamiento me pareció curioso, pero el olor me ayudó a dormir.

‒Entonces quizá esa era la única intención de Yuuri… una especie de aromaterapia o algo así. Tal vez sospechaba que si te ofrecía un jabón o una crema aromática, harías que se la tragara…‒ Yuri desvió la mirada y Viktor observó un ligero rubor en sus usualmente pálidas mejillas. – ¿Alguna otra cosa rara que haya hecho mi Cerdito que te incomode?‒ por alguna razón Yuri se mostró más molesto en ese instante y permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Viktor pensó que la conversación había terminado, así que volvió a servirse licor y mordisqueó un trozo de pescado seco que había robado de la cocina de los Katsuki.

‒Yuuri… Uhm… El Cerdo… me ayudó a peinarme esta mañana…

‒No recuerdo que trajeras el cabello trenzado durante el entrenamiento‒ Viktor volvió la mirada al joven, quien se rascaba la cabeza con ansiedad.

‒Sólo… me pidió que le prestara el cepillo y sin más comenzó a acomodarme el cabello. Usualmente por las mañanas me quedan muchos nudos, pero Kat… El Cerdo los deshizo… creo que hasta me dormí por unos momentos…

‒ ¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo "Cerdo" por unos momentos?

‒No. Está gordo, por lo tanto es un cerdo.

‒A veces olvido que tengo casi el doble de edad que tú…

‒ ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Olvida todo lo que te dije, olvida que estuve aquí, olvida el pelo en los lugares indeseados… ¡Me largo a dormir!‒ Yuri se puso de pie de forma intempestiva y marchó hacia su habitación.

‒ ¡No olvides regar las plantas!‒ gritó Viktor, recibiendo como respuesta un par de groserías. Y pensar que aún faltaban varios días para el evento de las Aguas Termales sobre Hielo… Serían unos días bastante interesantes.

Viktor se distrajo por un par de horas más con su teléfono móvil, revisando los comentarios que había recibido en sus más recientes publicaciones cuando Yuuri regresó de sus compras con algunas bolsas de papel llenas de vegetales.

‒ ¡Viktor! ¿Estuviste bebiendo todo este rato?

‒Sólo un par de botellas de licor… Recuérdame enviarle una caja de esa cosa a Yakov, seguro las va a necesitar en cuanto tenga de regreso a su alumno debutante…‒ dijo Viktor sonriente; su pobre entrenador no merecía las tonterías de sus alumnos, incluyéndolo.

‒Hablando de Yuri…‒ Katsuki buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño collar con algunos cascabeles colgando. ‒ ¿Crees que esto le guste? Lo vi en la tienda… Y… Uhm… No sé, me pareció un lindo obsequio para él…‒ Viktor tomó el objeto para examinarlo, haciendo tintinear los pequeños cascabeles.

‒ ¿Es un collar para gatos? Sé que tiene una gatita en San Petersburgo, pero creí haber escuchado que los collares con cascabeles son malos para las mascotas…‒ Yuuri enrojeció por completo.

‒No… Es un brazalete…‒ dijo el japonés, rascándose la nuca. –Quizá no es tan buen obsequio como creía…- la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió súbitamente y Yuri se asomó, observando con ojos grandes y brillantes el brazalete.

‒ ¿Esos son… cascabeles?‒ preguntó Yuri. Viktor alzó una ceja y sacudió un poco el brazalete para hacerlo sonar otra vez. Yuri no le quitó la mirada de encima, como si el sonido lo hipnotizara.

‒Yuuri lo compró pensando en ti… ¿No es lindo?‒ canturreó Viktor sin dejar de mover el brazalete como un péndulo. Yuri miró sorprendido al japonés, quien sólo acertó a hacer un tímido saludo con la mano. Se acercó lentamente y le arrebató a Viktor el obsequio. Marchó con paso decidido hacia el pasillo, se detuvo un momento frente a Katsuki, le besó ambas mejillas, murmuró un débil _spasibo_ y huyó de ahí, dejando a ambos adultos sin palabras por unos momentos.

‒ ¿Qué d-demonios acaba de suceder, Viktor?‒ murmuró incrédulo Yuuri. Viktor, que tampoco comprendía bien la escena, tomó la botella de licor y se la ofreció al japonés.

‒Querido Yuuri… creo que eres el flamante y orgulloso dueño de un gatito ruso…


End file.
